


Sweet Valentine

by sanlight_twt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanlight_twt/pseuds/sanlight_twt
Summary: Your boyfriend San decided to give you a taste of what is a Sweet Valentine





	Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sempiternaluffy.tumblr.com) where I post more (timestamps...)

A hand on your waist, the other one in his pocket, San was holding you close against him. In that red dress you were looking gorgeous and he, as always, was amazing. Tonight, he decided to invite you to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Valentine’s Day. His grip grew tighter when the guy who was giving you your jacket, openly flirted with you. San wasn’t the type of guy to become extremely jealous but here he was quiet possessive. Maybe because this evening your dress was drawing every curves of your body perfectly.

Sultry music was filling up the blank in the car and wasn’t cooling down the tension that was building up between you and San. In the elevator, he leant back against the cold wall and looked into your eyes, his pupils blowned away, filled with desire, then up and down your body.

Once you stepped out of the elevator, San followed you, his back against yours, his hands coming down your waist to touch your tights and sneaking under the hem of your dress.

“S-San, please…”, you were affected by his touch and he knew. His soft and hot lips started kissing you at the junction of your neck and shoulder and his hand reached your panty. The key fell out of your hands and you bent down to reach them. San grunted at the sight and you felt his bulge against your ass.

“Open that door now or I might fuck you here, for all our neighbors to see. Is that what you want ?”, he backed you against the door and hold your chin up. The proposal sounded so arousing coming from his mouth.

“N-Not here…”, you wanted him for yourself only. You grabbed his shirt and went for a kiss. A hot kiss.

You managed to open the door and San pushed you inside. He closed the door behind him and kissed you open and wild. He carried you, your legs around his hips, in the bedroom. 

“Gosh, I’ve been patient enough tonight. I’m going to wreck you. You were teasing me so much in that red dress baby”. He had you against the wall, your dress up, grinding against you, you moaned at the feeling. You needed him, you needed to feel him more than that.

San trailed kisses down your collar bone to suck onto your hot skin. He slid down the zipper of your dress and took it off. There you were exposed to him. His hands coming down your stomach and your back to grab your ass.

“San…take off your pants, p-please”, you said tugging the belt of his pants. You were asking for more.

“Impatient I see, princess”, he smirked against your skin, he was aware of your demand, but he wasn’t going to give in yet. He grabbed your wrists and put them in your back. San put you on the bed and admired your face and your body. He loved to see you under him, like this.

“You’re going to be good for me, right?”, he asked, taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, you nodded, ready to take everything he had to offer. He knew how needy you were for him at this moment and that only made him more eager to take you.

One kisses after another down your body, his eyes never leaving yours, and the last one on your pant made you whined. He touched your thighs softly, giving you chills, down to your core. San grabbed the hem of your lacy panty and took it off teasingly slowly.

“What a sight…you’re so wet for me”, he said blowing air on your core. Your body went stiff and thighs clenched together, but San pushed them apart. He sticked his tongue out and tasted you, sweet and so ready for him. He pushed two fingers in you and prepared you. He was watching all your reactions: your eyes closing for a moment, your chest rising up and down, your lips apart…

He took off his pants and free his length. He pumped in twice, delighted by your body and the way it was moving because of the pleasure that was procured by his hands.

“Baby, look at me…”, you opened your eyes and his face was close to yours. He made you suck his fingers and he kissed you roughly, molding the shape of your lips with his, moving them like he knows you like it.

“Are you ready? Are you ready to take all of me?”, he whispered into your ear with his deep voice and of course you were ready, you were waiting for that. He pushed himself into you on a moan. He loved feeling you around him, so hot and tight.

He started thrusting his hips in and out, a bit faster and rougher every time. Again, and again. The filthy sound that your hips were making together, louder each time. His thrusts getting sloppier and frenetic, his high coming soon. He was rough and that’s what you wanted.

“You feel so good princess but if you continue clenching around me like this, I won’t last long”, he panted, turning your face in front of his. San stared right into you, you were feeling everything, his desire, his passion and his love. That felt intimate. When he sucked at your neck, you knew you were reaching your high. He might have felt it.

“Cum now baby girl”, and you did, a moan coming out of your mouth. Trembling under him, eyes closed, he hugged you, you were safe in his arms. San helped your orgasm last longer by thrusting deeper.

You felt him getting quicker, you clenched aroung him, he reached his high and cum inside you. He moaned loud, putting feathers kisses and your jawline and continued to thrust slightly into you.

San kissed you sweetly and lovingly. He took your hair off your forehead and made eye contact with you, cheking on you, making sure he didn’t hurt you.

“You okay? Do you want to take a shower?”, he asked cleaning you a bit and touching your cheek.

“I’m okay, yes. I would love to but I’m tired and I don’t know if I can move properly”, you said catching your breath and looking at his beautiful face. San smiled softly showing his dimples, climbed off the bed and carried you into the bath. He went in behind you and helped you both getting clean. Your eyes closed, you felt his touch, that was a different kind of touch and that’s when you remember why you first felt in love with San.

“Hey, sweetheart…wake up it’s time to get you to sleep”, he took you off the bath, helped you dry your body and he dressed you with a cute pajama, his favorite. He set you down on the bed and bundled you up. He lied down behind you and put you into a big warm hug.

“Happy sweet Valentine’s Day, my love”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sempiternaluffy.tumblr.com) where I post more (timestamps...)


End file.
